


It's All Just Fun

by HighFunctioningFandoms



Series: Outsiders Series [1]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton, the outsiders 1983 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, The Outsiders, dirty fanfic, s e hinton's the outsiders, smut fanfic, the outsidders 1983, the outsiders fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningFandoms/pseuds/HighFunctioningFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story with Y/N in it. You will be playing the part of Dallas's little sister. </p><p>In this, you are trying to get over a break-up you had with Ponyboy Curtis after dating for a few months. Now you are in a relationship with Steve Randle, although you guys are more of "play mates". </p><p>This fanfic has smut in it, and is the first of my own series. If you have finished this story, and would like to read more, I am currently writing "Love In Secret" -- that is the sequel to this fanfic. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

Y/N’s POV:

“Y/N,” Steve said, “I love you so much. You are my reason to live.” Steve was your boyfriend. You’ve been dating for nearly five months now, even though lots of people don’t think you two are good together. Dally, your older brother, has always been really protective of you and who you hang out with. But even though he especially doesn’t like you and Steve together, you couldn’t ask for a better brother. Today you were with Steve at your secret place. No one else knows where it is. It’s just for the two of you to be alone together. And today, Steve was looking even better than ever. As you lay down on the blanket that you put down, Steve slowly pulled down your skirt. You loved it --- no denying --- and you loved how he did it. His gentle hands running up and down your thighs; his chest against your own; your bodies together as if you were one person. Phrases of joy and excitement would escape your mouth when Steve moved his body up against yours. His lips were so soft. He kissed you everywhere. As you held onto his muscles, you could feel your his heartbeat echoing through his body. It was all so much fun for the both of you. His sweat started to drip onto your body, but you didn’t care. You loved it all. Every bit of what happens when you guys do it. Then the best part happened. Everyone always says that cuddling isn’t the best part, and you know that they’re right. You started feeling a tingling in your legs, then in your stomach, and then in your whole body. Steve was practically crushing you, but it didn’t notice it. You were too distracted. The movement of his whole body kept you going. As you moved up and down you screamed out that you loved him --- that he’s the best guy in the world --- that he gives you the reason to love. And you did. You loved him so much. His body, his mind, his life. You loved his smile; you loved his eyes; you loved his chest; you loved his arms; you loved his legs; you loved his ass; but most of all, you loved his heart. His heart was the only reason why you were together. And you thanked him everyday for being alive. Because you two had so much fun together by just loving. That’s all it was. It’s all just fun.


	2. part 2

Dally’s POV:

I was at the Curtis house and was waiting for Steve to come back with y/n. We always meet up here after they’re dates. I know that y/n is 16, but I’m always gonna be there for her. She’s all I have left of my family. I was talking to Pony and Johnny when Steve and Ashley came in. Steve looked like he’d been running or something cause he had sweat all over him. I always thought that Steve was a good guy, but I’m not sure what y/n could possibly love about him. I mean, all he really is is muscle and cars. That’s just about it. 

Steve’s POV:

Before y/n and I parted, I kissed her on the cheek and told her that she did well today. When I was walking home I was thinking about how my whole life had changed after y/n and I started dating. She changed everything. And now all I ever waited was to see her at the end of the day. Whether we went to our secret place, to my place, or even just to see a movie, she brought joy into my life. And trust me, I’m not just talking about sex. Although she is really good at it. I’m talking about her jokes, her smile. She makes me so happy. 

Y/N’s POV:

When I went to bed that night all I could think about was Steve. The way he grabbed me this afternoon; his grip made me feel so wanted. It’s not like he was using me, but more like he needed me. I think hands tell a lot about a person --- where they’ve been, what they do, what sort of person they are --- and Steve definitely has some nice hands. His skin is so smooth and is ticklish to the touch. I remember how he touched my thighs. He moved his hands up and down. When he touched my breasts it gave me this amazing feeling to be loved. Not just for your body, but for being you. Cause when it comes to a guy like Steve, he’ll usually be shallow. But he isn’t because I sure as hell am not hot. I fell asleep with the image of his body against mine in my mind. God, I miss him already!


	3. part 3

Soda’s POV:

The next day, after Steve finished school, we had a good conversation while at the DX. I asked him about how it date was with y/n last night, and he said that it was amazing. Just from the tone of his voice, anyone would be able to tell that he had fun! Maybe even the best night he’s ever had. Because I know one thing for sure, if Steve’s smiling, there’s always a good reason behind it.

Steve’s POV;

Soda asked me how my date was with y/n last night. I told him we saw a movie and then went out to dinner and talked about it. I said we had an amazing conversation about life, and that y/n and I have really made big improvements in our relationship. Only half of that was true. We did make a big improvement in our relationship, as a big step forward. But we did not see a movie together. Although, I did see y/n move quite a bit. Damn, last night was so good. I loved every second of it, and if I had the chance, I would so do it again!

Pony’s POV:

After school, Dally, Johnny, and I were gonna go see a movie to see if we could try to pick up some girls. But first we went to see Soda and Steve over at the DX. When we got there, y/n was there. Not only was she Dal’s lil sister, but she was also Steve girlfriend. They weren’t the best couple. I mean, that is, considering the fact that she’s my ex. We had started dating nearly a year ago, when I had just turned 15, and she was about 6 months into her year of being 15. She was the best, up until the day I dumped her. Here’s how it happened: First of all, technically she dumped me cause she just ended up leaving me in the lot one night and running off. Secondly, when I went on to the Nightly Double to see a movie later that night, I saw her all over Steve. They looked so happy together. So here’s the thing. Everyone thinks that they’re just a normal, cute couple, but I know what they do. They have fun. Cause that’s all it is to y/n. It’s all just some fun game to her.


	4. part 4

Dally’s POV:

When we got to the DX Pony already looked kinda pissed that y/n was there. No one’s too sure about what really happened with them, but it sure happened fast. Steve and y/n were talking, and y/n was hugging him so tightly almost anyone would think that they’re in love. But if I ever heard of Steve hurting her in any way, shit it going down. Well, after the two of them done being all lovey-dovey, I told her goodbye and to meet me at Buck’s later. 

Steve’s POV:

I told y/n that I had promised Soda that’d I would hang out with him tonight. But we still decided to meet up later so we could see each other again. 

Johnny’s POV:

While we were waiting on Dally to get going, I asked Pony something. “Hey, Pony,” I started and he looked over at me, “how come you and y/n broke up? I mean, what really happened?” He looked very disturbed that I’d asked him that, but reluctantly, he told me. And boy, was that a story. I mean, come on! Y/N cheating on Ponyboy! Nuh, uh. No one breaks my best friend’s heart. 

Dally’s POV:

As we started off towards the Nightly Double, both Johnny and Ponyboy looked as though they were in the most awkward situation ever. They weren’t talking to much and when we got there I started saying, “So looks like there’s a horror movie or a uh romance one. Which one would you guys prefer?” They both didn’t say anything. “Cause honestly I think there’d be more broads at the romance one. Not to mention a little something special on screen.” I hit Pony. It wasn’t hard. It was just like a guy’s hit for like playing around. “You know what I mean?” Neither of them said anything. “I didn’t bother asking them what’s wrong, so I just went on in and they followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Pony’s POV:

I told Johnny what happened between me and y/n, and of course right when I finished Dally came and asked us what we were talking about. Johnny said we talking about some chick I met at school, but we obviously weren’t. We weren’t sure what to say after that, so we just stayed quiet the whole way to the Nightly Double. The whole way there I started to think about how much fun y/n and I used to have together --- before she broke up with me. --- We used to hug, and kiss, and talk, and everything any two teenagers would do, except for sex, of course. I sure as hell wasn’t ready for that yet, and y/n said that she wanted to wait at least a year. And that’s exactly what she did. She waited about a year, and now she’s with Steve, and that’s just about all they do. Of course I’m not gonna tell Dally though. Just imagine what he’ll think we’ve done… even though we didn’t really do much. 

Dally’s POV:

We sat down behind a group of nice-lookin’ broads. Damn, I would not mind at all if one of them got into my pants tonight! I was just about to get started when Johnny said that we shouldn’t mess with them tonight --- that we should go and find some other girls. --- I don’t understand what could be going on with these two. Just this afternoon they were in a good mood. What the hell happened to them?! I was about to ask what the hell he was thinking when him and Pony took off to the snack bar, but I honestly don’t give a shit what they think I should and shouldn’t do. IT’s my life, and if I wanna mess around, I’m gonna mess around. At first I just started with messing around with the blonde’s hair. I even managed to get her to giggle a bit. But, inch by inch, I got closer, and soon enough I got what I wanted, until Johnny and Pony came back. I guess the blonde didn’t exactly want me there for some reason, and started threatening me about her boyfriend. Then Pony started on me. He said, “Come on Dal, just leave her alone, will ya? She doesn’t like that.”


	6. Chapter 6

Y/N’s POV:

After Steve and Soda hung out for a while, Steve came and picked me up from Buck’s. Luckily Buck wasn’t around to pay any attention to me because I’m pretty sure he spies on me for Dally. Anyways, we went to the edge of town and parked. The night sky was lit up with stars. You could see the moon perfectly. It was a full moon, and it just seemed to make everything so much better. We pulled back the seats in his car and spread out a few blankets for us. Not necessarily to keep us warm --- our bodies already do that for us --- but more for the comfort. We’ve tried to do it on the seats before without any blankets and it was the most uncomfortable thing I’ve ever done. I worked my hands up his body. I undid his jeans button. I gracefully pulled down the small zipper. I began to pull down his pants and underpants as well. He was lying down on his back and I was ontop of him. I pressed my rosey lips against the hair of his body. He exhaled loudly, implying that he felt very relaxed. He put both of his hands on my face and held on as my lips moved back and forth. Steve’s body was by far the best. I mean, he lets me give him a job every week, but I’ve never thought that it could be so amazing. 

Steve’s POV:

I touched my hands to y/n’s beautiful face. As she touched me I knew that we this would be a good night. But, I’ve been thinking, I don’t know if this is who I wanna be the rest of my life. I mean, the stuff we do together, it’s great. It’s all great, but I want more than just sex from a girl. I want to be loved for me. Not just my looks, and I honestly think that y/n is meant for more than this. I still love her, and for the time being I’ll let her do all she wants with my body. But maybe I’ll figure out what I really want next year. 

“Oh God! Damn, that felt good. Keep it going, baby. Keep it going.” I said as she grabbed me and kissed me even more aggressively. All I can say is, if I do leave her, I would definitely miss this.


	7. Chapter 7

Dally’s POV:

So once Pony stood up to me, some Soc appeared. I guess blondie wasn’t joking about having a boyfriend. Then a few more guys came along. I was so ready for a fight, but then we just ended up getting kicked out and the Socs got to stay. Damn assholes, they get everything. And now I can’t get myself some chicks tonight. Damn it! I was really looking forward to having a job tonight! 

“Damn it, Ponyboy! What the hell is going on with the two of you?!” The words just came out of my mouth. Pony immediately turned pale and Johnny turned a bit red himself. Johnny opened his mouth open to speak when Pony said, “I’m sorry, Dal. I just… I’ve been really stressed out about school lately. Aw, whatever. There’s no point, you wouldn’t understand.” And with that both Pony and Johnny walked away. I wasn’t sure what to say except that he’s dirty little liar. There’s no way that anyone could be that stressed out about school that they don’t want to see some chick’s tits. I guess I’ll just do on to Buck’s.

Y/N’s POV:

After we were done Steve took me back to Buck’s. Before I left I kissed him on the lips and told him good night. “Sweet dreams, y/n. Can’t wait till tomorrow.” He said to me. I watched in the car disappear into the distance as the sweetest man drove away. I went inside and decided to take a shower. As I washed myself off in the warm water, I remembered the way of how Steve would kiss me. --- of the way how he kissed my body.--- I remember his smile that I saw when I looked up to see after putting the condom on him. His eyes were blazing with love, and my heart had been pounding. He slipped off my skirt and after that I took off my blouse. I moved his hands up from my thighs to my breasts. He kissed my arms, and then my neck, as he took off my bra. The feeling of his body touching mine was the best in the world. It was the feeling of being loved by someone special. We kissed and we hugged and we touched each other’s bodies, until we were both out of breath. And then he took me home. Oh, the feeling to be loved, it is the best thing in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Dally’s POV:

When I got to Buck’s, I went to the kitchen and got a beer and went on up to my room. When I got up there, an old friend of mine was waiting in my bed for me. We’d met many times before, but almost never so unexpectedly. I put down my beer bottle, and said, “Hey, babe.” She stood up with only a blanket covering her body. I took off my jacket and set on a chair in the corner of my room. I bit my lip and watched as she dropped the blanket to the floor. A wide grin appeared on my face, and I went over to her and covered her body with my own. I could so easily have crushed her since her body is so small and delicate. I kissed her and she pushed me up against the wall. She’s quite strong for a small girl. She ripped off my shirt and grabbed my face. She kissed me everywhere starting with my lips. I grabbed her and carried her to the bed. I laid down on the bed and she crawled ontop of me. With her gentle hands she took off my pants. I pulled the sheets up over the both of us. And there, in my bed, I finally got what I wanted.

Y/N’s POV:

After I got out of the shower, I put on some clothes. I’ve thinking about Dally lately. He’s been really worried about me, and I just want to be honest with him. I think I’ll go talk to him now. 

Dally’s POV:

It was starting to get really warm in my bed. Our bodies would grow closer to one another and would then jump back in a way. She grabbed me everywhere, and I touched her in any place that I couldn’t see. I thought I heard someone knock on the door, but I didn’t hear anyone. But then I just barely could hear the door creak open, and someone said, “Dal? You in here? I think we should talk.”

“Damn it, y/n! Get out of here!” I yelled. She thinks that she can come in here whenever the hell she feels like it. 

“Oh my God!” She screamed, and it wasn’t y/n this time. She looked up from underneath the covers and say y/n standing there. Y/N’s eyes grew wide with an expression of surprise on her face.

“Becky?! What the hell are doing? Oh my God, I can’t believe it! You two… together?” She got out of the room in quite a hurry for once. Then again, I guess it would be kinda weird to see your best friend and your brother having sex together.


	9. Chapter 9

Dally’s POV:

So, eventually Becky did leave, and eventually I did go to sleep. But it was the next morning that wasn’t really fun for me. It all started when Bucky and I were drinking some beer in the kitchen and y/n came down.

“What in the world were you thinking?” She asked me.

“What do you mean, y/n?”

“Oh, stop! You know exactly what. You’ve been worried about me ever since Steve and I got together, and here you are sleeping with my best friend!! I suspect she gave you job then, eh? I mean, that’s the sort of thing you like, isn’t it?!” She was now yelling in my face.

“Well, uh, she did what she wanted to. It was her choice. I didn’t make her do anything she didn’t want to do.” I said. The whole kitchen got silent, and then Buck and I fist-bumped and laughed. But y/n was still glaring at me. “Oh, come on, y/n. You’d never understand. You’re too young and, how do I say this? You’re too naive to know what it’s like.” Both him and Buck started to laugh again. I was planning to have a nice chat, but I’m just not feeling in the mood.

Y/N’s POV:

“Naive? I’m naive?” He nodded. “Yea, you are. Surely you’d have known that by now. That’s the reason why Steve likes you, kid.”

“Oh, don’t you dare start judging my actions! You’re the one who’s all over every girl that’ll let you see her tits!” I screamed in his face.

Dally’s POV:

“God! You think I’m an ass, and yet you’re here riding Steve every time you get the chance!!” Her mouth dropped open wide, as though she was really surprised. Her eyes were wider than ever. “Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention, a friend of mine came by this morning and told me what you’ve been up to the past few months.” It doesn’t matter who came and told me, but I knew now about what she’s been up to, and why she ignores me so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve’s POV:

Y/N called me and so I drove over to pick her up. She ran out wearing a really beautiful blouse and skirt. I was gonna take her to a new diner that ad recently opened. She looked really pissed, but at the same time looked really sexy. Her hips moved sideways; her thighs were visible because of her high skirt length; her bra was very seemed very supportive, but I could see it very visibly through her light-coloured blouse. She wore small shoes, almost like slippers, but more suitable for walking in public. Her shoes were a light, sky blue. She jumped into the front seat, right next to me. I kissed her on the cheek, but then she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Usually, we didn’t kiss like that in public, but she was to beautiful to reject. Besides, it’s not like anyone was watching.

Dally’s POV:

I watched as y/n gave Steve a big, wet kiss on the lips. I’ve always known that Steve has had his own way with girls, but this is my sister. I shouldn’t let it go that easily. Considering the fact that it’s just the two of us! But then again, I did the same exact thing with other girls. Still though, y/n doesn’t realise that Steve is capable of hurting her. And I can’t just let go what Pony and I talked about earlier. It was before y/n came down, and before Buck was awake. I woke up with a headache, and when I came down I heard a soft knock on the back door through the kitchen. Ponyboy was standing in the doorway when I opened it up. He looked really cold and tired, so I let him up. I asked him what he wanted and he said, “It’s about last night…” He had started. “What about?” “Well, um…” He kept looking around the corners of the house and behind doors very nervously. I asked him what was wrong and why him and Johnny were acting so strangely last night and he didn’t say much at first, except, “Is y/n around?” “She’s asleep. Why?” “Just wondering… Where’s Buck?” “He’s asleep too.” He kept walking around very anxiously. “Pony, what’s wrong? You feeling okay?” “Well, sorta. I just gotta tell you something. But you have to promise to keep it a secret. You can’t tell anyone! You hear? Not Buck, not y/n, not even Soda or Darry that I told you this. Okay?” Then he told me how and why y/n and him broke-up. I didn’t want to believe it, but it seemed pretty reasonable. Y/n has always had an eye on Steve, even when she was with Ponyboy.


	11. Chapter 11

Pony’s POV:

I wasn’t sure why I was there or how I even decided to come, but there I was standing in front of Dally as he looked at me in disbelief. I didn’t even know what I’d just said. I told him that everyone has secrets, even the people you care most about, including y/n. I told him that she does stuff that no one else thinks she’s even capable of. And she does those sort of things because everyone’s so protective of her, and they think that she’s so innocent. After I left, I headed back home. I passed the lot and decided to sit down for a bit. I thought about where we used to go, what’d we’d used to do, and why she made me happy to be alive. After a while, I got up and finally went home. Darry and Soda were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Two-Bit was in the doorway eating some cake and Johnny was sitting in a chair in the corner talking with him. When I walked in Darry asked if I was feeling okay and was wondering where I’d been. I told him that I just took a walk for a bit --- that I just needed some space for a bit. --- I sat down next to Soda, who was eating in a hurry because he had work today. Unlike Steve, Soda works six days a week, including Saturday. But he always stays home on Sunday. That day, while Soda and Darry were at work, Two-Bit, Johnny, and I hung out together. We just went around town and found stuff to do. But nothing was the same. We went to the places that y/n and I would go, we did the things that we use to do, and we’d make jokes about the things that she and I used to laugh about. I don’t know what she sees in Steve. Nor do I know why she chose him over me. If it was something stupid I did, or if I just wasn’t good enough for her, I guess I’ll never know. Ha! And I think I’m the stupid one… She’s the one who goes out and gets laid every week. 

Y/N’s POV:

I’m not sure how Dal found out about any of those things, but it doesn’t matter. He can’t judge the things that I do in my personal time when he’s the one that only ever does it! Steve and I went to get some lunch at a new place in town. There weren’t too many Socs there actually, It was a nice little diner. It had red and orange booths and leather chairs. It wasn’t too nice like expensive nice, but it was a nice place to just come and hang out. It had a metal bar and metal tables. Steve and I took the corner booth and order some cheese burgers and fries and two sodas. It was all going great until some jerk came in the front door. And there I was --- staring at the one boy who’d broken my heart --- and sitting next to the boy who brought me back to life. 

Pony’s POV:

As Two-Bit led Johnny and I into a knew diner, we were all in ready to eat. When we walked in I looked around and it seemed like a great place. To my right I saw a Ping-Pong Ball table and table hockey. To my left I saw the one girl I only dreamed about being with now. And the boy who ruined my life.


	12. Chapter 12

Johnny’s POV:

I noticed that Pony was staring after I realised that he hadn’t moved out of the doorway. And then I realised why. Y/n and Steve were squished together in a booth right by each other. And that’s not all. Y/n was staring back at Pony. “Come on, Ponyboy. Let’s go eat.” I told Pony as I pushed him away over to the counter. But he couldn’t stop looking over at y/n. He seemed so attached to her still. I’m not sure why, since she cheated on him. Anyways, I finally got him to move to the counter with me and Two-Bit. We all ordered some cheese burgers, fries, Cokes, and some ice cream sundaes. When our food came we all stuffed our mouths with food. 

Y/N’s POV:

I couldn’t stop staring at him. Although I loved Steve so much, I wasn’t sure if we’re actually meant to be. People don’t know why Pony and I broke up. Well, here it is: When we were at the Nightly Double, Pony decided to get us some popcorn and a couple of sodas. It took me about 15 minutes to finally get up to see if he was okay. It should’ve only taken him ten minutes at the most. When I got there, this girl was all over him. I remember exactly what she looked like. She had straight, blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles. She was thin and shorter than me, and I’m as tall as Pony. I guess it’s just easier for guys to kiss girls when they’re short than them. She kissed him, but he didn’t resist it. He just let it happen. He didn’t even flinch. That night Steve was also at the Nightly Double. I finally went back to my seat and saw Steve. He sat by me and said that he saw Ponyboy with some girl. I told him that I saw him too. And he told me that I deserved someone better --- that Pony clearly wasn’t good enough for me.--- And I agreed with him. We talked and talked and finally he made me laugh. I don’t really know what happened, but all I remember is him kissing me on the cheek. Soon enough he left and Pony came back. When we left, I told Pony that I needed to go to the bathroom. I lied. I called Steve and had him pick me up. And that’s why I broke up with that jerk. But now, he just seems so pathetic, like he doesn’t know how to live. I felt kind of sorry for him. But I also wanted to punch him in the face. I got up from the booth and walked over to him. He was eating some french fries and didn’t notice me until Johnny nudged his shoulder. Then he looked up at me like some little lost puppy-dog. I lifted my arm and opened my mouth to say…


	13. Chapter 13

Y/N’s POV:

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” I grabbed his soda cup and threw it on the ground. 

“What are you talking about? Hey1 What the hell, y/n!?” Once he said that he had stood up. Steve was behind me and people all around the diner were staring over at us. Two-Bit and Johnny were both just as alert as Steve looked. “Oh, come on! Don’t pretend like you’ve no idea what I’m talking about! You and your little stunts with everyone watching your back once you finally get hurt. You had it coming! It’s something that I like to call “karma”!”  
I was yelling in his face by that time.

“Y/N, I have literally no idea what you’re talking about!” 

“Oh really? You mean that you don’t know the real reason why I broke up with you, huh?”

“What are you talking about? You didn’t even give me a hint that you’d broken up with me until you started making out with Steve a week later!” 

Johnny’s POV:

I looked at Two-Bit mouthing to him, “What should we do?” But he didn’t make any sign, except for nodding as if it might as well happen now or never. Steve looked pretty miserable too. None of us knew what to do. Even the chef and waiters looked really confused. 

Pony’s POV:

I had absolutely no idea what y/n meant by why she broke up with me. She didn’t even tell me herself to my face that she’d broken up with me! 

“Oh, yeah right! Here you go again. Acting all innocent, like you don’t know anything. You know what you did Ponyboy Curtis! And you’ve been wondering why I’ve been hanging out with Steve the past few months, well here it is: you broke my heart so now I’m gonna break yours. I don’t care what I have to do, just anything that makes you look just as miserable and pathetic as you are right now!”


	14. Chapter 14

Y/N’s POV:

After I yelled the last words that I’d say to anyone that day I stormed out of the diner with Steve running behind me. Everyone was either looking out the windows at me or staring at Ponyboy, who was still at the counter. Steve yelled to me from behind but I continued to walk away from everyone. Finally, Steve decided to give up and left me alone. I wasn’t sure what to do or where to go or who to talk to.

Pony’s POV:

I wasn’t sure what to think. All I knew is that y/n broke up with me months ago, and didn’t even leave with an explanation why. I walked out the door and started on my way home. I retraced my steps the night that she left and couldn’t seem to find anything wrong with it. One minute we were at the Nightly Double sitting in the front row, and the next I was at the snack bar getting some food. Then I remembered that one girl. She had come up to me while I was waiting in line. She was pretty and really nice, or so I thought. At first she just talked to me about how she’d seen me at school and about how smart I was. But then she slowly inched closer and closer to me. Soon enough, she had cornered me and was on her toes really close to my face. I tried to push her off, but I couldn’t get her off without hurting her. She grabbed my shirt and kissed me. Although her lips tasted like cherry and her perfume smelled sweet, I wouldn’t dare kiss another girl willingly as long as I was with y/n.But no, I wasn’t good enough. I guess she saw me with her. I didn’t want to be with that girl, but I didn’t want to fight her either. Now I know why she broke up with me. In fact, she’s not even the one who broke up with me. It was all my fault. I have to find her! She has to know what happened!!

Steve’s POV:

After y/n left, I decided to go on home. When I got there, a friend of mine was waiting for me. Her blonde hair shimmered in the bright sunlight. She had on small shoes to emphasize how short she really was. Her freckles acted as her natural makeup. Her lip gloss was dark red --- the usual flavour: cherry. --- I could smell her sweet perfume from the sidewalk.


	15. Chapter 15

Pony’s POV:

I took off running. I had a pretty good idea of where y/n would go.

Steve’s POV:

It happened so quickly. My dad was out drinking, as usual, so I didn’t have to worry about getting caught. I pulled her into the house and shut the door. She pushed me onto the couch and clawed at my shirt, taking it off. I moved my hands up the back of her thighs and up underneath her skirt. She lunged on me and ran her hands through my hair. She moved her body up on top of mine, covering the front of my body. I was staring at her beautiful, white, freckled skin that had been uncovered from her clothes. She stared deep into my eyes, and I could see her soul clearly. She had a sparkle. It was like something in her was trying to let itself out. Like her wild side had yet to come out. Her skin was smooth. She kissed my lips softly and moved them all around my face. I felt her firm breasts and her perky nipples touching my chest. I pressed my lips against her stomach and lower and lower I went. Her long, blonde hair was covering my head and I had practically buried my face in her chest. I kissed every place that I touched, and in turn, she rode me. I was soon sitting in a position with her legs on top of mine. She moved back and forth and gave me a reason to live. We were getting really deep in, and sweat was running down my back. She grabbed my shoulders and I grabbed her thighs tightly. Before I could stop myself, moans of relaxation came out of my mouth. It felt as if the whole room had become a tropical forest like the ones down at the equator. When I opened my eyes I could see a figure from the corner of my eye, standing near in doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

Y/N’s POV:

I walked for nearly an hour until I arrived at Steve’s. I knocked on the door and no one answered, but I knew he was home because his car was parked in the front. I peeked inside of the windows and didn’t see anyone, although I could hear some muffled noises coming from one of the rooms. I knocked again, and still there was no answer. I tried the door and it was unlocked, so I went in. I followed the noises into the small family room. I opened the door and there, no the old couch where I used to lay in Steve’s arms, was the one person that I swore to never forgive. It was her. The girl who threw herself at any guy who’d fall for her. The girl whom Ponyboy didn’t hesitate to kiss. And now she’s the girl that my boyfriend didn’t hesitate to have sex with. I felt anger and hate begin to circulate through my body. I felt like I could murder an entire race and still be angry. 

Steve’s POV:

When I looked up, y/n was staring down at me in horror. Tears were rolling down her face and I could see hatred in her eyes. I couldn’t quite do much cause my friend from under the covers was giving me a massage. Without saying anything she left the house running. I tried to get up, but fell down and laughed for a bit. I tried to get up again but I was pulled back down again. 

“Where are you going, Stevie? I haven’t finished yet.” She moaned as she grabbed my waist and pushed her naked body against mine. I softly began to push her breasts away from me, although I was only getting started. Once she was completely off of me, I grabbed some pants and a shirt and threw them on. She grabbed me again, and I told her I’d be back. Before I left, I carried her over to my bed and kissed her again. Then I ran after y/n so I could explain all the reasons why I did what I did.

Pony’s POV:

I figured that y/n had decided to go back to Steve after she got herself together, but when I got there nobody seemed to be there. But then I heard voices that were being raised near the lot. The voices were of a boy’s and a girl’s.


	17. Chapter 17

Y/N’s POV:

I can’t believe it! First Pony and now Steve. What is it about guys that they can’t just be with one girl at a time, instead of having to throw themselves at every other girl that says hi to them? What more could they want? Do we have to be thinner? Or wear more makeup? Or have bigger boobs? Or bigger thighs? Or a tighter butt? Or do we have to be dumber? I just don’t understand. I ran to the lot where Pony and I used to sit and talk. But that didn’t matter anymore. I don’t have anyone and I probably never will ever again. Only a few minutes later Steve showed up. 

“Y/N, I’m so sorry.” 

“Yeah, sorry my ass!”

“You don’t understand. I---”

“What? What is it I don’t understand, Steve!? Huh? What more could you want from me?”

“I… I was going to tell you this afternoon, but so many things happened before I could.”

“Oh, like what? Like that time we were in that new diner and people came in and ruined everything? Or was it me running away and you just sitting on your ass not doing anything about it?”

“Okay! You know what? Fine. I haven’t been totally honest with you lately, okay? I don’t love you. Yeah, sure I had fun with you, but I love Rachel.”

“Ugh! You disgust me. You couldn’t even tell me this before we started dating. You couldn’t tell me this before I poured my heart out to you? Why Steve? Why would you stay with me if you didn’t even love me? Oh, wait, I remember. You only like girls with perky breasts and no brains.”

“Hey! Don’t you talk about Rachel that way! She’s great and you’re just jealous cause you’ll never be like her!” 

“Yeah, you bet I won’t. I don’t wanna be with every single guy that thinks he can fool around with me whenever the hell he want too!”

“Yeah? You wanna know why I don’t love you? Because you’re so sensitive. And here’s another thing for you. Guys don’t like girls who make everything about themselves!”

“Ugh, you’re so arrogant! Not once did you ever try to help me with a problem other than taking off my underwear!”

“Well since you seem to know all about my flaws, why did you stay with me?”

“Because you gave me hope of being able to love again! You gave me hope!” Tears had started streaming down my face like never before. “That girl Rachel broke my heart once before, and you gave me hope that no one like her would ever break me again. She kissed Pony and he lied to me. And then I found you and I fell in love with you. But look where that’s gotten me! My only other boyfriend that I’ve ever even thought about maybe having a family with someday lied to me!”


	18. Chapter 18

Pony’s POV:

I ran over to the big oak tree where I always hang out and found Steve and y/n yelling at each other. Y/N had tears running down her face and was growing with rage. Steve looked really shiny, and then I noticed that he was just really sweaty. I’ve never seen him sweat before, unless it’s from fighting. Neither of them had noticed me yet, so I decided to hide behind some bushes until I knew it was safe to come out.

“Well maybe you’re just not my type!” Steve yelled back at her. I wasn’t too sure what they were talking about.

“Funny you should mention that because you don’t seem at all like a guy anyone in the right mind would like.” Y/N started to walk away when Steve said, “Hey!” When she didn’t turn to face him he grabbed her harm. “Hey, I’m talking to you!”

“Let go of me! Steve that hurts. LET GO!” He wouldn’t let her go, instead he tightened his grip. “You think you’re so perfect and that everyone likes you, but guess what. You’re a little bitch and no one will ever love you!” He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her until she fell to the ground. He got on her and kissed her over and over. She was screaming and hitting and pushing him to get off, but he didn’t hesitate one bit. Finally, she managed to hit him and he got mad. He grabbed her and hit her hard on the head. Her mouth immediately started to bleed. I ran out from the bushes and yelled, “Hey! Don’t you treat her like that!” They both looked at me very surprised. And then Steve went for me, and y/n yelled, “No! Steve, leave him alone!” He hit me one time after another. Finally I was drooling on the grass with blood flowing out of my nose. I could feel half of my face already starting to swell up. Steve was standing over me about to hit me again, and then suddenly someone grabbed him. Now it was Steve who was begging for mercy. The figure gave him none. Then everything went black. I could very lightly feel someone pick me up and could hear soft murmurs in the background.


	19. Chapter 19

Y/N’s POV:

I woke up with a start and found myself yelling for Pony. I looked around and saw that I was laying underneath the big oak where I last was conscious. I guess I must’ve passed out. I was thankful that everything I remembered was just a dream. Or was it? I thought about what Steve might be doing if he was looking for me. And then I turned my thoughts to Ponyboy. I remembered how sweet he was. How innocent he seemed when I left him alone that night and went on home with Steve. I realised that maybe it wasn’t Pony who kissed Rachel. Maybe it was her who kissed him. The more I thought about it I began to realise more and more that Ponyboy would never do that to me or anyone.I sat up and realised that no one has ever looked at me the way Pony once did. That is what love is. What I have with Steve, well, that’s just to occupy my mind from reality. But what I had with Ponyboy was definitely something else. I remember the first time he made me laugh; the first time we went to see a movie together; the first time he touched my lips with his. It was perfection with two imperfect kids. He used to say that I was his world, and the most ironic thing is is that he was my world. He used to be my everything. No, wait. He still is my everything. When we were together, we didn’t do like I did with Steve. We loved each other, but it wasn’t the sort of love I had with Steve. I loved him for him. For his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his humour, his happiness, his quirks, his pet peeves, but most of all, I loved him for being him. He never hesitated to tell me how he felt, and he certainly never lied. He taught me everything he knew about books, movies, people --- everything. --- He helped me with homework I didn’t understand, he helped me get through some awkward situations, he even helped protect me. Whenever someone would hit on me, he’d try to protect me, and many times he’d get into a fight, but somehow always managed to win. But the best thing he ever taught me to do was to love. I have to go tell him how I feel, but first, I have to tell Steve that what we have isn’t real.


	20. Chapter 20

Steve’s POV:

I was on my way home when Y/N yelled my name. She was running and looked better than she did earlier this afternoon. No, that’s not it. She didn’t look better. She looked happy. God, I have to tell her how I feel, but I can’t destroy her happiness. Not today at least.

“Steve! Wait up!” She came to a stop to meet me.

“Hey, y/n. How ya doing?”

“Much better, thanks. Steve, I--- I have to tell you something.” 

“No, y/n. I have to tell you something.”

“Really?” She asked and looked very uncertain. “How about we say it at the same time. Okay?”

“Alright. One,”

“Two,”

“Three.” We both said three at the same time. Then we each spoke our minds at the same time.

“I’m not sure I wanna--- don’t love you.” I only heard part of her sentence and she must’ve only heard part of mine. 

“Wait. You don’t love me?” She was grinning. Apparently she was taking this rather lightly. “I--- Well, Steve… I’ve been wanting to tell you that, well, I’m not sure if my feelings for you are what someone might call love…”

“Really? I--- I--- Y/N, I was thinking the exact same thing. I honestly see the way you look at Pony, and well, forgive me for saying this since it’s not my place, but I think you’re meant to be.” I didn’t say anything after that, but the way she was looking at me, I knew she agreed with me. She smiled and then hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. “Thank you, Steve. You’re a good friend.” and with that she left. She took off at first with a light jog, but she must’ve decided otherwise because then she broke off into a quick sprint. I’m glad I was able to tell her about how I truly felt. I’ve loved her, I’ve always loved her. But more as a friend. Not so much as a lover.


	21. Chapter 21

Pony’s POV:

I finally was rounding the corner to Buck’s. I figured that after y/n had her fit, she might go back home cause she rarely walks around alone. When I knocked on the door Buck answered. He stared down at me like I was a puny mouse and he was the house cat on guard. I could hear loud music in the background, voices shouting, bottles breaking, and so much. But also because the sun was already starting to set. He continued to stare at me and I was starting to get cold in the light spring breeze. Finally I was able to spot Dally and, lucky for me, he saw me too. He came over and told me to come in. I followed him up to his room and looked like he was ready to eat a Thanksgiving dinner. I looked at him and he looked at me. “So?” He asked me. “Can’t you speak, Ponyboy? Come on, what’s going on now?” I looked back at him oddly. I had literally no idea what he was talking about. “Oh, stop pretending like you don’t know what I’m talking about. Tell me already! What going on with you and y/n? I mean, something must’ve happened. Why else would you be here?” 

“Actually, I was here to see y/n.” I said nervously.

“What? You’re here to see her? I thought she hated you.”

“Well, yeah. She probably does, but I still wanna talk to her.”

“Well, she’s not here, Ponyboy. You know. I mean, you’re the one who told me even. She’s probably out with Steve…”

“Oh, yeah..” I forgot that she’d probably be with Steve by this time in the day. It was dark and they were probably at it again. I looked down at the floor and told him bye, and then I went down the stairs and out the door. Where to go? It’s not like anyone would ever love me the way I love y/n. What to do? Who to be? Why should I tell her how I feel? She broke up with me just so she could have sex and give someone nude massages. How to live? Why am I living? Nothing good will ever happen to me ever again like the way it did months ago when I first asked her out. She doesn’t care, so why should I?


	22. Chapter 22

Y/N’s POV:

I ran over to Pony’s house and didn’t even bother knocking. When I got there, only Two-Bit and Johnny were there. They were both eating cake and looked up at me when I swinged the door open. I looked at them and they looked at me. 

“Hey, y/n. Steve’s not here. Maybe if you check with Sod---”

“I’m not here for Steve. I’m looking for Ponyboy.” They both stared back at me like I was crazy and, of course, Two-Bit bursted out in laughter as if it was some sort of inside joke. “Guys, I’m serious! Where is he?”

“Two-Bit! Shut up, man.” Johnny said, lightly punching Two-Bit. It was an odd technique, but it worked because soon enough, Two-Bit did shut up. Then they both turned back to me and looked up. Two-Bit looked really confused and shocked at the same time.

“Wait, seriously? Whoa, you really aren’t joking.”

“Of course I’m not joking! Where is he?”

“Uh, well, I, uh,” Two-Bit tried to speak but ended up stuttering instead. Then I looked at Johnny with my arms crossed.

“We don’t know. He left after you ran out of the diner. We tried to go after him, but he was running too fast. We’re not too sure where he is.”

“What do you mean you don’t know where he is? He’s your friend!” I could feel the anger inside me climbing up my soul, trying to flow out of my mouth. Then we heard the front door swing open again and turned to see Dally in the doorway. He looked really worn out.

“Hey, Dal. Have you seen Pony anywhere?” I asked him. He suddenly looked really worried, more than ever before. But I figured that he must’ve been in bed for awhile. “Oh, wait, nevermind. You wouldn’t know, would you? I mean, you do always seem to be, what, having fun? Is that what you call it? See you later, guys.” I waved bye at Two-Bit and Johnny, but didn’t even look at Dal. I walked away and then heard him murmur in the background to Two-Bit and Johnny. Although it was hard to hear, he seemed a bit concerned, but I still walked on. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Y/N. It’s Ponyboy. You guys better come with me, and you better come quick. I hesitantly followed him out to his car and so did Two-Bit and Johnny. We got in and he drove away quickly, almost running into one of the neighbor’s house.


	23. Chapter 23

Dally’s POV:

I grabbed Y/N and threw her in the front seat. Both Two-Bit and Johnny jumped in the back seats. I was already sweating and from the looking at their faces, they all looked really worried too. Y/N was clearly pissed at me, but that didn’t matter to me at the moment. I only had one thing on my mind tonight: Ponyboy Curtis. The last time I saw him he was sitting underneath the big oak tree at the lot. And he did not look good.

Y/N’s POV:

God, I am so done with all of Dally’s shit!! He can’t just drag me around all the time wherever the hell he wants to and not tell me anything! The only reason why I’m going because where we’re headed is where Pony is, and I need to tell him how I feel. Dally was still sweating and smelled pretty bad. I was speeding over the limit, but there were no cops around, so, for now, we were alright. By the time the sun had completely gone down, Dally had arrived at the old railroad track. I had no idea what he brought us here for, but whatever. We all got out and followed him. 

“Come on! Hurry! We might be too late…” And so we followed him

Dally’s POV:

While no one was watching I looked over the piece of paper Pony had given me earlier. He had “dropped” it as he was leaving late this afternoon. I only just noticed it a while ago, and yet here I was. It said to meet him at the old railroad with y/n, but there was no way that I’d get her to come by myself. I quickly told Johnny and Two-Bit what was going on before I grabbed y/n and put her in the car. She would need some motivation to get in, so that’s exactly what I did. Now, all we have to do is wait.


	24. Chapter 24

Pony’s POV:

What to do? What to do? I’m looking for the girl I love, and yet she doesn’t feel the same way about me. Why didn’t think of this before? I can’t believe this! Love did this to me! It blinded me from the truth. It let me believe a lie. It gave me hope, but soon destroyed all of its good feelings it radiates. It gave me new feelings, like anger, confusion, sadness, and hate. 

Steve’s POV:

After leaving y/n, I went back home. When I got there Dally was waiting for me. I was leaning against his car and looked really anxious. When he saw me he straightened up a bit, and I walked over to him. “Hey, Dally. What’s up?”

“Do you know where y/n is? I’ve looked everywhere and still can’t find her. You know today’s her birthday. I was planning to surprise her, but that won’t happen if I can’t find her.”

“Yeah, I think she went over to the Curtis’ house.”

“Why?”

“Oh, she’s just looking for Ponyboy.”

“And, you’re fine with that?”

“Well, yeah, sure, Dal.” I didn’t want to be the one to break the news to him, but he kept looking at me waiting for a more detailed answer. “I told her to go find him. I mean, who wants to live regretting that you never told the person you love how you feel?” He didn’t say anything after that. He just got back in his car and drove away. 

Dally’s POV:

Based off of what Steve told me, I figured that they broke up, and if I wanted to get y/n smile again my idea would have to involve Ponyboy. But, of course, I don’t really have any idea where he is right now. Oh, wait a second. I think I just passed him underneath the big oak tree in the lot. Oh, well. Y/N can find him later. Right now, is for family. Anyways, I’m sure I’ll be able to get y/n to smile again soon. I don’t need Pony for that.


	25. Chapter 25

Y/N’s POV:

I’m not too sure what Dal was up to, but I continued to follow him. Before I knew it, he led us all away from the old railroad house, and into our neighbourhood. For some reason, he took us all the way over to Buck’s, which confused me since he said it had something to do with Pony. He led us to the front door, and then said, “Wait here.”

“Dal, what the hell is going on? Where’s Ponyboy? You said he’d be here!” I couldn’t wait anymore.

“Well, no. I never said that. I said that it had to do with Pony. I never said where we’re going is where he is…”

Dally’s POV:

Yep. I’m screwed. Oh, well. I have to at least try. I went behind the house and through the back door. Everyone was there that needed to be. Except one. Soda was there, setting up the drinks, even Darry had come. Two-Bit and Johnny were both outside, and everyone else she likes was somewhere inside. But that still wouldn’t be enough/ I had to find Pony! I had to figure out something. Then I had an idea. I went over the phone, and quickly dialed the right numbers. Thankfully, he answered. I told him about what was going on, and he agreed to help me.

Y/N’s POV:

Finally, Dal let us in. It was very strange. Everyone seemed to be gone, even Buck. Once we were all the way into the kitchen, I realised that the whole house was silent. Even Buck’s radio was turned all the way off. Then I saw what I thought was a candle on the table in the kitchen. I walked over, and then a bunch of people jumped up and said, “Happy birthday, y/n!” I was speechless. I wasn’t sure what to say. So many people were there. Even Soda and Darry were there. And a lot of people that I thought didn’t like me, but somehow, they all made me smile. Now, I had hope of finding Ponyboy. He had to be here!


	26. Chapter 26

Steve’s POV:

I did what Dal asked me to do. I searched and searched, and somehow, I managed it. I had to drive around for a though. I checked at the house first and then at the park, but I finally found him underneath the big oak tree. It took me a while to convince him to get in the car. At first he told me to “fuck off,” but little did he know that I’ve fucked one too many times, so it didn’t quite make me run off. Finally, after I told him that I didn’t care for y/n anymore he decided to get up off his ass and punch me in the face. I guess he thought that I had treated her badly, but it sure did seem to motivate him pretty good. Soon enough he got into my car and so did I, along with a bruised face and a somewhat bloody nose.

Y/N’s POV:

I looked for Pony everywhere but still could not find him anywhere. I asked Soda and Darry and Two-Bit and Johnny and Dally and everyone I knew at the party, but no one else knew where he was either. I couldn’t help but wonder if maybe I’d driven Pony away after yelling at him this afternoon. He really did seem confused and sad, but at the same time so sweet. He’s always been sensitive and if you hurt him a lot, he doesn’t talk to you for a while. Finally, Buck and Becky decided to bring out a vanilla cake with sprinkles on top --- my favourite. --- Everyone was cheering and smiling and either drinking beer or talking with a friend. But here I was, at my own birthday party, standing alone in a crowd full of people who care about me, and yet, I have no one that I truly care about. I stood there wondering why I felt so alone and why I just couldn’t be happy with the people that surrounded me right now, but the only answer that I could come up with was love. Love was the reason why I couldn’t and wouldn’t let go of Pony. It was the only answer.


	27. Chapter 27

Dally’s POV:

As I disappeared from the main room I went into the kitchen towards the back door. When I opened it, both Ponyboy and Steve were waiting. Pony looked like he’d been having a good thought about life, but Steve. Steve looked like hell. He had a big purple bruise around his eye. But somehow he still managed to grin. I let them in and told them that they were in the front room. 

Y/N’s POV:

As I was about to blow out the candles, I suddenly felt warm. It was as if something wonderful was about to happen that could be more life changing. I blew them out with a sudden rush because I could feel the anxiety growing around me in the people who longed for some cake. Once I looked up people were getting ready to get some cake and cheering. I looked solemnly around the room until I saw him. Dally was just in the doorway and Steve was with him. He looked awful but didn’t seem to mind much. He smiled and then walked off to join Soda. Dal came up to me and hugged me and told me happy birthday. I wanted to apologise for earlier today so badly, but all of the sadness quickly abandoned my body when I saw him. He was smiling, looking better than ever. It was like he was a lost puppy who’d just found home again. I walked over and he started to say something, but instead I kissed him. When I stepped back he opened his mouth and just kind of stood there. “Well, say something.” 

“I--- I love you. I love you, y/n. I can’t live without you and I’m never going to let you go again. I don’t care what happens. You could run away across the whole continent and I still wouldn’t hesitate to go after you. I’ll--- I’ll never be able to live with myself if I hurt you and I’m sorry for whatever I did, but I’m here now, and I just love you.” 

I couldn’t say anything, or, well, I wasn’t sure what to say. Pony just poured out the same feelings he had for me to me that I had for him, and yet, I didn’t know what to say or how to tell him the same thing in different words. He was mine and I loved him more than anything and I would die before I let him walk out of my life again.


	28. Chapter 28

Pony’s POV:

Even after I poured my heart out to y/n she didn’t say anything. She just stood there. But once everyone went back to their own conversations she took me by the hand and led me outside. Boy, was I in for an adventure.

Y/N’s POV:

I wasn’t exactly sure how to express my feelings about Ponyboy in words so I decided to try something else. I took his hand and led him outside. He asked me where we’re going, but I didn’t tell him. I just kept on walking and leading him to the spot that I value more than my own bedroom. When we arrived I stopped to just look at the beauty surrounding me. 

“Wha---What are we doing here?” I heard Pony ask.

I would’ve said something but I remembered why I took him there. He loved sunsets and so did I. I just had to see if he’d actually accept my own beauty. “Close your eyes.” I told him.

“Why?”

“Pony, close your eyes.” He did what I asked of him. “And no peeking.”

“I won’t.” He answered back.

Pony’s POV:

Y/N had taken me to some old, abandoned house. It was only a couple minutes away from Buck’s, but it was very peaceful. It was a small home, and I wondered why she would take me here, unless it was special to her. By the time we got there, the sun was at verge of the horizon. It was so beautiful. I couldn’t ask for a more beautiful view that was in front of my own eyes, and when she told me to close them I hesitated at first, but, of course, I did.

Dally’s POV:

Soon enough, the party got back to normal. Some guys and more of the usual girls came in and started playing pool and cards. Some went upstairs to play a different game and some left to go on home, although few did. I was going to try to find y/n so I could apologise to her but I couldn’t seem to find her. So then I looked for Ponyboy, but he didn’t seem to be around either. I guess they wanted to settle their relationship status alone. Besides, there’s no way that Pony would ever touch her in a different way, at least not the same way that Steve would. He’s too, how do I say this? He’s too nice. He’s just not that sort of guy yet.


	29. Chapter 29

Y/N’s POV:

As I stared out the back window, I unbuttoned my blouse. Before moving on, I touched my stomach softly=ly wondering what would happen when Pony saw me for who I really was. Even so, I slipped off my light blue skirt. I looked down at my almost-naked body and pondered about whether or not he would actually care. But I turned around and said, “You can open your eyes now.” I took a deep breath and then he opened his eyes. He stood speechless as first, but I forced myself to stand my ground. 

“Well, say something.” 

“I---Well---What am I supposed to say…?” He stood there humiliating me.

“I---” Is how I began right before a grin widened across his face.

“You’re beautiful.” Then I fell speechless. I didn’t expect him to say that.

“You are beautiful, y/n. And I don’t see why you have to try to show the world that you’re not. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and I will always love you for who you are. You don’t have to change for anyone. You don’t have to change yourself for other people. Just being you is enough. The only person that you should ever change yourself for is you. Because you just being you is the one thing that attracts me the most to you.” He smiled and I cried. I never expected anyone to say anything so amazing to me. I mean, I’ve read romance novels before, but those are just stories. I never expected my life to be like one of those princesses that I read about. As I closed my eyes tears continued to roll down my face. Soon enough, I felt a hand clear them off of my cheek. As I cried, Pony held me in his arms, and when I stopped, he kissed me. He stared me in the eyes and I stared back at him. I grabbed the edge of his shirt and said, “Don’t you think it’s a bit hot in here?”

“I do, only, I don’t think there’s any cool air in this house still.” He grinned and laughed and I joined him. We fell onto the old couch and I fell on top of him. When we stopped laughing I looked at him, and he touched my face. I found myself taking off his jeans and his underwear. He ran his hands through my hair and I loved it. I loved every moment of it. I pressed my lips against his body and I moved them up and down. I got more and more aggressive as he continued his groaning sounds of relaxation. He moved his hands down from my face to my breasts. He touched them ever so gently. His fingers touched my pink bra until he was able to talk it off. I soon sat up, helping him to take off his shirt. I ran my hands up his body and grabbed his hands. I moved them up to my breasts and led them down to my stomach. Soon enough, m pink undies had found their spot on the floor.


	30. Chapter 30

Pony’s POV:

I touched her breasts and kissed her nipples softly. The two little bumps on the tips of her breasts made me edgy and I kissed her more and more. Her body was on top of mine, and as we kissed our bodies joined a bond. She moved back and forth while giggling. Her laugh made me laugh because of how cute the sound it made. Soon, her breasts were bouncing back and forth against my chest and I had nowhere to grab except for her back side. Her butt was firm and was a perfect size for my hands to grip while she pushed my body into hers. I heard moans come out of my own mouth. More! They’d say. Or sometimes even, Push! We’re almost there, baby! I couldn’t believe the words that came out of my own mouth. After nearly twenty minutes, we were both early soaked in our own sweat. She lay on top of me and our bodies were still against one another’s. Soon, she got up and I stared up at her beautiful, naked body. Her skin was perfect. Her breasts were very perky, even more without a bra on. Her hair on the lower part of her body was just as beautiful as it was on her head. I mean, I knew that she had started her period, but I never knew that it could change that much. She turned her back to me and stared out the window. When she turned around again she smiled and looked down at me. She sat on a chair and I got up and moved closer to her. I took her hands, just like she took mine before, and moved them against my body. 

Dally’s POV:

I’d been talking to Soda and asked if he knew where Pony was, and he didn’t, so I just left the subject alone for now. About twenty minutes later, I saw Pony and y/N together. They were in the kitchen eating some cake.They looked very pleased with each other, and I only hoped that it wasn’t the sort of pleasing feeling that I usually get. But, the thing is, I know that look. I’ve seen it many times before when I’ve looked at myself in the mirror after just finishing sex. I left them to be by themselves and decided to try to forget it all. When I went up to my bed I met the person I only wished to be with in my dreams…


End file.
